Good Morning
by Cafe Au Liet
Summary: At this rate, they'll never get to work on time. Light and fluffy Royai one shot for Royai day! May contain spoilers for 108.


DID YOU JUST READ IT? I came home from school to check for Royai day fics, and instead I discover FMA 108 is out! I **LOVE** THIS DAY.

-spoilers, if you haven't read 108.-

I'm slowly coming to terms with how she left Roy and Riza's relationship. I can't believe she just drew a picture of them _working_, unlike the Elric family's. I was hoping for a wedding picture, or something, if a short episode between the two wasn't possible. _That _would've been really nice.

Not that I should complain. He's not blind anymore! YES.

Okay, let me stop ranting. I must be boring you.

This is for Royai day! Written half a month ago, though. ROYAI. Yay. Fluffiness. Set sometime in the future. Or in the present. Whatever. Enjoy~

* * *

"Good morning." she whispered softly into his ear.

He smiled, but did not open his eyes.

"It's Monday again." she continued.

At that, he just had to open them. "Why does that fact seem to excite you?" he looked groggily at her smiling face, her auburn eyes bright, reflecting the sunlight streaming into the room through the window.

"We have work today." she replied, simply.

He groaned. "That's a bad thing, Riza." Then an idea came to him. He grabbed her and pinned her underneath him on the bed, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "I hate Mondays."

"As much as I enjoy you nuzzling my neck, we need to get up." she tried, failing, to push him off her.

"Which do you enjoy more, this," He pressed his lips onto the skin where her neck and shoulder met, where traces of the long scar marred her otherwise smooth skin. "Or work?" he lifted his head, coal black eyes seemingly piercing through her.

She sighed in pleasure. Having him so near, so close to her- and hers alone- the idea was so intoxicating. "That's easy, sir. Work." she smiled.

He let out a groan, and returned his head to the original position it had near her neck.

"That's another reason why I hate going back to work. Sir, sir, sir, call me Roy!" he mumbled into her skin.

It tickled quite a bit, but she restrained herself from laughing as it would probably just encourage him.

"Sir, you're heavy. Please get off before you crush me." she tried to use reason. He didn't have to know she kind of didn't mind being crushed.

"No." he replied childishly.

"Sir!"

"Say it first."

"Say what first?" she wondered what he could mean.

"It."

"Well... You're the most stubborn, obstinate, yet most... charming, caring, ambitious and righteous person I've ever come across. Please get off, sir?"

"That's not it."

"You've got a hot, sexy body, and I really like being under your half naked self, but please get off me, sir." she said in a formal tone.

"You have to say 'it'!"

"I... I love you, sir." she said tentatively. "Maybe too much." she admitted.

This time, he lifted his face, propped himself up and grinned at her like a child on Christmas morning. "I only wanted you to say my name instead of 'sir', but that was even better!"

She took the chance to expertly roll out from under him.

"We're going to be late, Roy." she got up and went to the bathroom attached to the bedroom.

"Mfffmrm." he moaned into her pillow, enjoying the lingering smell of her shampoo.

She made her way to the kitchen to make coffee and some toast, then slipped back into the bathroom to change into her uniform.

Every time she passed by Roy, she called out for him to wake up.

"Sir!"

"Roy!"

Nothing was effective. She sighed.

Downing her breakfast and gathering her paperwork and firearms, she was ready to go exactly forty five minutes before they needed to get to headquarters. The walk over took an estimate of twenty minutes. She could speed up her pace, or even sprint, but then she couldn't very well leave her superior behind. Even if he was a lazy ass.

"Roy, wake up."

"Mffm... Five, no, thirty more minutes."

She sighed. "And on the day I decided to wear the type S uniform."

That caught his attention. He sat up, eyes suddenly opened wide. "Type Skirt? Miniskirt?"

He found her looking down at him, short hair brushed into place, black undershirt hugging her curves, hands on her hips. And on her hips were...

Pants.

"That was dirty." he groaned. But before he could flop back down, she grabbed her pillow, the one he'd been using.

"Hawkeyeeee." he pleaded, desperately.

"Come on, sir. We're going to be late. Please don't tell me you've forgotten that the Führer's arriving today for the Eastern headquarters inspection."

Eyes opening wide, he sat up quickly and scrambled to the bathroom, eliciting a small chuckle out of her.

It took him exactly fifteen minutes to get ready.

'I'll never understand why he takes longer than me.' she thought to herself, sitting on the couch of the living room, drinking another cup of coffee.

Finally, he was all set. She took his jacket from the closet, and opened the front door of the apartment for him. "Sir."

"Thanks, Riza." he was truly grateful.

They were halfway through, walking side by side, neither one saying a word, when she turned to him.

"Sir, please don't drag your feet. We've got," She checked her watch. "...ten minutes."

"It's fine, no one's gonna scold you for being late." he grinned.

"Because _you're_ my boss, sir. But your superior, on the other hand..."

"The Führer isn't like that."

"Yes, grandfather does seem to favor you unfairly."

Still, he quickened his pace to match hers and they started to walk briskly towards the office. He commented on the Führer's visit, and she also agreed that she could not wait until they saw him again. They were at the bottom of the stairs to the entrance when Riza suddenly stopped in her tracks, lagging behind.

"Riza-" he turned to see why she hadn't answered his question and was greeted by a kiss on the lips. He kissed her back, but before he could deepen the kiss or do anything else, she pulled back.

"Wha- what was that for?" he was surprised, though he thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my husband good bye when he goes off to work?"

He chuckled. "Usually it's because the wife stays home and won't be with him for hours, but I'm not complaining."

She smiled slightly and started climbing the stairs without him, when suddenly she was dipped backwards, strong hands grabbing at her waist. By reflex, to stop her fall, she grabbed the nearest thing- which happened to be his neck. And then she felt his lips on her own, warm and passionate.

"I just wanted to kiss my wife before she goes off to work." he explained when he set her onto her feet again.

She rolled her eyes and enjoyed the lasting tingle on her lips as they climbed the steps together.

"Goodbye, Roy." she whispered.

"I'll see you later, Riza."

They crossed the threshold and Riza almost immediately turned and raised an arm up to a salute.

"General Mustang, sir!" she said with conviction.

"At ease, Colonel Hawkeye. And good morning." he replied with the same seriousness.

It was time to get to work.

* * *

Happy Royai day! (It's my first! And boy am I **happy**.)


End file.
